ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wagnike2
I think your not aware of history here We currently do not want to be associated with Japan Ghostbusters Wiki. To read why, go here. This matter was discussed with Dopp at Wikia Support (ticket number 19562). We usually don't have a problem with other wikis, but Yard (administrator) is not able to be dealt with. If the wiki changes Administrators, or Yard talks with us about these events and tries to mend what has been done, then we're reconsider. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:10, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, I'm against it but am willing to talk about it further. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It could be a good thing if done right. Wikia helper here is providing the tool only. We're have to make it work. I really wished we had provided video for the iso game that had came out a week ago. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::MediaWiki:RelatedVideosGlobalList and it is editable. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::It could. Simply aesthetically, it clogs up a page even more with one more box. Practically, if not done right it gets spam-like. Up until know we left videos to references and links. But what you're saying is you can say "Yes" but it's up to an Admin to officially make it live on the wiki at a time of their choosing? Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it's safe to say we're make it admin only. Too easy to spam with as noted. But a short video list of "official" and "friendly" vids could be used on it. Yes the rules about videos will need to be changed to fit with the feature, much like if the forum ever comes out. Wiki's like every place on the net is about change. Change can be good or bad. I don't see this as bad. But it is one more thing to worry about. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:18, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, it would be prudent to make sure the source of said videos have to be official (i.e. posted by Atari) or friendlies (i.e. exclusive clips on Spook Central). Let's say "yes" for now and we'll go from there. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I agree as already noted as well. I went ahead and uploaded three video shortcut thingys, and also had the list on MediaWiki:RelatedVideosGlobalList shortened to the three. Starting out small would be better. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC)